The Real Chris Wilde
by Sab0511
Summary: This is just a bunch of fluff, I just felt like writing about what happened after the credits roll, please review and ENJOY! Watch Jess adapt to being the girlfriend of the famous Chris Wilde, with fame come's heartbreak, sometimes.


So, this is out of my norm, but I'm trying to be more open with what I write, so here is my attempt at a new media form, a movie. Yea, yea, I know, I've wrote for a tv show before, but a made for tv movie is different, it's longer. Anyways, please review and ENJOY!

* * *

"Oh, my, god, Jess, Christopher Wilde is going to be in Grand Rapids, I didn't know he'd ever come this close to Kalamazoo, it was a last minute add to his tour," my friend and new student at McKinley High School, Danni Pope said. This was not news to me, after all I was dating the fantastic Christopher Wilde, just Chris to me, sometimes Chrisy, normally just Chris though. If I was mad at him or irritated or something, I'd call him Christopher, that rarely happened though.

Of course after all the fame of being Chris's girlfriend died down, after we both made public announcements about wanting privacy, which the media took in strides, not a lot of people automatically thought about us as a couple, we keep fairly low key. Chris showing up at the dance, that had been about a year ago. Six months ago, Chris went on a world wide tour. We talked all the time, he'd even flown me to England for one of his concerts, well me and Sara. Danni knew nothing of this, she'd moved to Kalamazoo about two months ago.

I don't speak to openly about our relationship, I don't know who I can trust really, except for my really close friends and Sara. I wasn't about to share big details to Danni, I was still trying to figure her out. I didn't want people being my friends only to be friends with Chris. Sara's friend AJ had tried that, let's just say, Sara and AJ are no longer friends.

"That's cool," I said. "I didn't realize you where such a fan."

"Oh, yea, his voice is magical, it's hypnotic."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Well, it could happen, a girl can have dreams, you know." She smiled as she opened her locker, which I hadn't realized until today was covered in pictures of Chris. She even said 'hi' to one of them. I had to remember that normal girls did have crushes on Chris, and I was no normal girl, I was the one who told him what the real deal was, I was the one who had snagged his heart.

Of course my heart melted a bit when I saw pictures of him, I never let it out to somebody who didn't know that I had a crush on him. I didn't smile or blush, put me around Sara or Mary, my best friend since forever, and I was a lost cause, Sara was constantly getting me flustered.

I was thankful that it was the end of the school day, that meant I was that much closer to the time when Chris would call, he was still on his tour, be he tried to call around four-thirty every afternoon, with text messages in between. Speaking of text messages, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw a picture of an animated Christopher Wilde flashing across the outer screen.

_Hope school was fun, I'm kind of jealous that you get to go, my day hasn't been that great, miss you, CW._

I shot him back a message. _Tell me about your day, what happened? Trust me, I'd rather be with you than at school, how about a trade for a day?_

I let a smile slip, Danni caught it.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, just a friend, he lives out where my grandma lives and we became friends while I was out there, we still text and talk often."

"A boy?"

"Danni, I'm leaving, he's just a friend."

I walked away, than stopped. "Oh, when's the concert?"

"Two weeks, it's like May 13th or 14th, you want me to get you a ticket? ."

"Nah, I like his music, but I'm not that big of a fan. But thanks."

"Jess," I heard my name yelled, and spotted my sister with… Stubby? I looked again, indeed, Stubby was with her. I smiled and ran up to him. I gave him a hug.

"Stubby, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when I get in the car," he said, he was sporting sunglasses and trying to blend in, but was holding hands with Sara, so he couldn't blend in to much, my sister loved it when her boyfriend was with her. But today she was subdued.

I walked outside and found a black SUV and knew it was Stubby's.

"So, what did you name this one?" I asked as I opened the door to the SUV.

"Sara," he replied.

My sister wiped a pretend tear from her eye as she slid into the front seat. I slid into the backseat and buckled up.

"So," I said as I shut the door and Stubby was pulling the car into the end of school traffic, he turned onto the main street that would lead to our parent's house, I waited for him to get out of traffic before I finished my statement. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, do you know what next week is?"

That's when it dawned on me, next week was spring break, I had totally forgotten about it, I was to focused on school and surviving my final year. I was graduating a year early, with Sara. There was only a few months left of my high school career, than I'd be moving out to Hollywood to start film school in August, mom and dad where even letting me live with Chris, but only if I had my own room, Chris and I'd both agreed and I got to move in. The other part of the deal was that Sara, who'd be accepted at UCLA, was staying there as well, I wasn't happy about that, but if I got to stay with Chris, I'd take it.

"Stubby, I totally forgot, but that still doesn't explain why you're here," I said, what happened next, almost made me shit my pants.

"To deliver me." I jumped so bad, hitting my head on the roof of the SUV. I turned around and crouched down in the seat behind me was Christopher Wilde. He sat up, a big smile on his face. He crawled over the seat and put his seatbelt on. Then he leaned over to me for a soft kiss.

I still wasn't sure what was going on, nor did I care at this second, Chris was playing with my hand and I was content to just sit here, but we'd pulled up to my parents house. We unbuckled and got out, Chris and Stubby had on sunglasses, hoping that they wouldn't cause a riot in the quiet, cozy Kalamazoo neighborhood we lived in. We made it to the door without alarm.

Sara and I set down our book bags, we'd have a week to do our homework, mom and dad where due home around five.

"Don't you ladies think you should do homework?" Stubby asked. "Might want to have it done before you're parents get home," Stubby said, winking at Sara. I gagged and Chris chuckled. Sara took her bag to her room, where she normally did her homework, I did mine at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jess," Chris said, "where's the TV remote? We'll watch television until you're done with homework."

I told him where it was and then set down to do my homework. It figured, my boyfriend was in town, for who knows how long and he was forcing me to do homework, well, when my parent's walked in they where not surprised to see Stubby and Chris eating our food, watching our TV, just acting like normal teens, they where surprised to find Sara and I doing our homework.

Mom started dinner while I finished up homework. I cleared my stuff up once I was done, while Chris and Stubby, yes you heard me right, Chris and Stubby helped my parents set the table and get things ready for dinner. Finally we set down, Chris was beside me, Stubby beside Sara, mom was at one end and dad was at the other, Chris and Stubby had been placed closer to my mother.

"I talked to your mother, Chris, she mentioned you'd be here, she said to be nice, but gave me permission to touch either of you if you got out of hand," my mom said in a joking way, but eyeing the boys anyways. Chris and Stubby smiled but looked nervous. So, that's why they where sitting closer to her than my father.

"So, are you girls, looking forward to break," my father asked.

"Mr. Olsen, we haven't gotten around to telling them," Chris said.

"Chris, I've told you to call me Dean, and you need to tell them, they need to get packed."

I looked questioningly at my parents and the two guys that where sitting near my mother.

"We flew over here, because you and Sara are accompanying us to Tokyo, for spring break," Chris said. No way my parent's would agree, wait, he'd said we where, it was a done deal.

"You two need to pack, Chris is flying us to Hollywood to visit your grandmother. We're packed, but you two need to."

We where going to Tokyo for spring break, my mouth was still open and Sara's was identical. Our parents where flying as far as Hollywood than Chris and I and Stubby and Sara where flying the rest of the way, I couldn't comprehend.

"Girls, you need to get packing, we are leaving at five, thankfully Chris has a private plane, you girls will probably sleep the whole way there, boy's you know where the guest room is, no doors are to be shut on the girls rooms if you are in there," dad said, the boy's nodded. Mom and dad where cool about Chris and Stubby flying in every once and awhile and let them crash here, but they weren't cool enough to allow us to have the boy's in the room and the doors shut.

Sara was the first to recover, she got up and took her and Stubby's dishes to the kitchen, a first for her. I followed suit, and went to my room, dad went and grabbed our luggage, he keep it in our garage on a high shelf. I called Mary first.

"Hey," Mary said.

"Come over?"

She agreed and was there before I shut the phone it seemed.

"Who's black SUV?" Mary asked as she walked in, she lived just across the street, so she was here fast. "What are you packing for?"

"Hey, Mary," Chris said as he walked in, drying his hands on his jeans. People didn't realize Chris was a normal teen in most respects, he was a bit messy, rarely used towels to dry his hands, little things like that made him seem normal.

"Hey, Chris, didn't know you where coming in, Jess didn't mention it."

"Didn't know," I said, Chris set down on the bed with me.

"Yea, I flew in to surprise her, her and Sara are going to Tokyo with Stubby and I for break."

"Tokyo, like Japan, that's awesome," Mary said. "Oh, heard about you're concert in Grand Rapids, score me a back stage pass?"

Mary was a fan, the first time she'd meet Chris, she'd fainted, after that, they'd become decent friends, they'd even exchanged numbers, though it was rarely used.

"Always," Chris smiled, he was good about getting me back stage passes for my close friends and me. Mary smiled and started helping me pack, she'd hold up a shirt, Chris and I would decide and then it either was folded or thrown back in my closet, I'd worry about the discarded clothes after we got back.

Mary left around ten that night. Chris picked out a movie and we put it on, the next thing I knew, mom was in the room telling us it was time to get up, I groaned, it was three that morning, it was a private plane, why did we have to leave at a certain time, than I realized I wanted as much time in Japan as possible. It wasn't everyday I'd get to go. Well, dating Chris was different, but still going to another country, not something that happened everyday.

We loaded everything in the van and Sara and I where loaded in the SUV, Chris was in the back with me, Stubby was in driver's seat. Sara in the passengers seat. I stayed awake as we drove to the airport, the six of us shuffled into the airport, reporters where not present, either they didn't know Chris was here, or they where still asleep like most people. I opted for the latter idea.

We waited for the time we could board the plane, the plane was running just a bit behind schedule, so we had to wait, but only thirty minutes. We where finally allowed on the plane, I was almost asleep. The interior was beige and plush. I set down and put my lap belt on. Chris set down next to me and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Some point that night, or morning, my seat was reclined and a blanket was thrown over me. Chris and I had held hands through most of our time asleep, and I woke up as we where landing in Hollywood. We'd be able to get off for a few minutes to grab breakfast from Grandma who was meeting us at the airstrip. She'd agreed to cook breakfast for us and bring it to us when she picked mom and dad up.

After we landed I got off and stretched my legs, getting off and running to give Grandma a hug.

"How's my Jessie?" Grandma asked, I answered and held her close for a few, than I moved on to Howard. I gave him a hug and talked to him for a few minutes. Sara, Stubby and Chris gave Grandma hugs and Howard received a hug from Sara and handshakes from the boys. Then Grandma handed over the food, my stomach rumbled immediately.

"Thanks, Grandma," Sara said, then it was time to say our good byes. We bade each of them good bye and got back on the plane.

After we where in the air, the stewardesses took the food and started filling our plates. I thanked them as I got my plate. I devoured the food, it was so good, Grandma had done a great job.

I pulled out my current book that I was reading, and noticed Stubby and Sara where already back asleep in the reclining double seat, they where holding each other. I was glad Sara had finally found somebody who was amazing to her, she'd had some pretty crappy boyfriends in the past and I hated it each time she'd come home crying after they'd dumped her for a newer model, I didn't see Stubby doing that.

"Penny for you're thoughts?" Chris asked.

"Thinking about Sara, I'm glad she found Stubby, I hate to admit it, but I do love Sara, and each time she'd come home after learning about her current boyfriend cheating or them dumping her, my heart broke, that's why I was so invasive to you when we first meet, I didn't want to get hurt and you being a celebrity, I stupidly stereotyped you. I mean, you where dating Alexis Bender, remember how shallow she was."

He laughed, "at least she had the decency to break up with me before that night's date, I didn't hear it over the television or anything. But I'm glad she was the dumper, that made me feel less guilty over falling for you. Personally, I think I got the best deal, though." He leaned over and kissed me. The kiss was soft, than it got deeper, soon we where making out.

I finally broke away, though it was nice to make out with my boyfriend, we never seemed to get to do it often enough. "Well, last I heard, Alexis is still trying to find the one."

"Yes, she can't keep a new man for longer than two weeks before they cheat on her."

We laughed and a short time later, Chris was passed out, his head resting lightly on my shoulder, I flipped my book open and read.

Ten hours later, we touched down in Japan, I tried to figure out what time it was, I knew we where now fifteen hours ahead of Kalamazoo. We'd left Kalamazoo fourteen hours ago at six am. That should mean it's eight that night in Kalamazoo, and it's fifteen hours ahead here, so eleven am? I asked the flight attendant, she agreed to my time, so it was eleven am, I still wasn't sure what day it was. Sunday, the flight attendant told me. Problem solved.

"Well," Chris said, taking my hand, "are you ready for the best spring break of your life?"

"With you, I'm not sure it's going to be the best, but it's going to be the best so far," I laughed. Chris joined me. Stubby and Sara where coming up behind us, Sara was still yawning.

Finally we got off the plane, fans and press where waiting, I waited for Chris to release my hand, but he didn't. He wasn't ashamed to hold my hand, I wondered what the press would say with Sara and I not having a chaperone, than I spotted Chris's mother, that's why my parent's had agreed, Chris's parent's where here.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilde," I said as we got closer to her, she didn't say a word as she ushered us in the waiting limo.

"Jess," she said after we where all safely in the limo, "you can call me Sherry and my husband Daniel, who is at the hotel waiting. We are the cool parent's though, Chris and Stubby have the adjoining room to ours, we're actually moving into what would have been the girl's room. Sara and Jessica's parent's aren't to know."

We nodded and where off.

Chris had five concerts in Japan, one each night starting Monday, during the day though, we where free until five when Chris had sound check.

We got to the hotel that first day and stayed in, trying to get our body use to Japan time. We called it an early night that night, but the next day, we where off running. Chris had some publicity things he had to do, which Sara and I where welcome at, then we took off to the Tokyo National Museum. It was amazing, it held so many ancient artifacts, we spent the entire day there, at five we had to rush to make it to Chris's sound check.

We lounged around the green room while Stubby and Chris did sound check, trying to figure out what Chris should wear, oh would he be surprised when he saw what be had picked out. It was simple but very cute, it would make him look hot, in my opinion and the opinion of hundred's of teenaged girls, whom I wouldn't be jealous of.

"Hey," Chris said as he came in, he gave me a kiss and we went to his dressing room, while Stubby and Sara went to Stubby's room.

"So, how was sound check?"

"Boring, it's always boring when you aren't there," Chris said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a deep kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments, before reality snapped us back and Chris had to start getting ready for the show. I pouted momentarily, Chris dropped another kiss on my lips and turned me around, while he striped and changed jeans.

I turned back around after he had his jeans on, but his chest, well I could stare at it all day and still not have it memorized. I walked closer to my shirtless boyfriend, we'd never been as far as letting our hands roam other than our bellies. Even then it ended before it got to much that way.

I placed my hands on his chest, his abs rippled under my touch, I liked the feel, I ran my hands down his abs, before removing them and handing him a shirt.

"God, women, you don't know what you do to me, when you do that."

"I do believe I hear you're adoring fans chanting for you. Break a leg," I said, as he walked out of the room, blowing me a kiss.

I flipped the television on, his concert was being shown back here. Sara walked back in as Stubby started his song 'Party Up'. Chris would pop up in the middle of the stage from below, then he'd go into 'Shades' with Stubby, then they'd do another few song's, than Stubby would leave and come watch the show with Sara and me, while Chris did solo song's.

I saw Chris pop up, and I decided I was getting hungry, I wanted junky food, not the good stuff that was in the green room. So I went to the concession area of the arena. I got past the guards and grabbed what I wanted, Chris was up on stage, singing 'Something About The Sunshine'. I walked back to the guards, the fans where screaming for Christopher Wilde, I barely got through the guards. The fans where trying to show the guards fake backstage passes, they claimed that theirs where just like mine, even I could clearly see a difference.

"Nacho's?" I asked Sara and Stubby, Stubby had just gotten off stage and was changing clothes, he'd be back on stage shortly rapping another few songs with Chris.

The rest of the week passed, we spent the day's visiting tourist attractions, visiting with U.S. soldier's that where stationed there, seeing sumo wrestling, that was so much fun. Then it was time to head back to the real world, Chris would be going stateside for the rest of his concert, his first being the one in Grand Rapids, so my mom had agreed to let him stay until the concert. Both him and Stubby.

The upside, the weekend after the Grand Rapids concert was prom at McKinley High, and Chris was my date. Stubby was taking Sara. It would be a great night.

We where on the plane heading to pick up my parents, time was slow, I didn't want my time with Chris was drawing to a close, after prom he was leaving for St. Louis, then heading his way west towards his last concert in Hollywood. Then he'd be working on his new CD. I wondered when my poor boyfriend would every get some sleep.

Speaking of sleep, Sara and Stubby where passed out, Chris was rubbing my feet, I knew he wanted to tickle them, but he was being nice.

"Hey, I got something I want to ask you," Chris said.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. My jaw dropped.

"Hey, it's not an engagement ring."

I nodded, this was so sweet.

"Well, do you promise that you will marry me someday?"

"Yes, I love you, Christopher Wilde." It was the first time I'd ever said the words. But I knew they where true, and I knew he felt the same way.

"Jessica Olsen, I love you, more than words can ever speak." He leaned in and kissed me. Then he slipped the ring on my finger, it was a soft pink stone, I didn't know the name for, with a gold band, very simple, but very important to me. We kissed for awhile longer than I sleep for the rest of the trip.

And I mean the whole trip, I didn't wake up when we landed in Hollywood, I sleep strait through that, missing seeing my grandma. I finally woke up when we where only thirty minutes from landing in Kalamazoo. That's when I decided to show my parents the ring.

"Mom, dad, Chris gave me a promise ring." I showed them the ring, Sara ohed and awed over it as well, Chris had his arm slung around my shoulders, Stubby was doing the same with Sara.

We touched down at three in the afternoon on Sunday, just hours before I'd have to go to bed to be rested for school.

We all relaxed that afternoon, then it was time for bed, the boys crashed in the spare bedroom. I slept hard that night, the alarm went off way to early, and I was up and on my way to school.

"Jess," Mary said as she slid into the car, we'd been granted permission to take 'Sara' the black SUV from Stubby the night before. "How was Japan?"

"The best, I'll show you the pictures later we don't have them on the hard drive yet. Oh and Chris gave me a promise ring." I told her everything that I could tell her in the twenty minutes that we had before we got to school.

I hopped out of the SUV after Sara had parked it, I saw old friends and greeted them, most where excited about the Christopher Wilde concert that was next weekend, and then prom. Danni was super excited, she'd gotten second row seats to the concert.

I hated not telling her about Chris and I, but we wanted a low-profile life. We knew things would get bad when the press heard about us moving in together in August.

"I can't believe you don't want to go," Danni was saying at lunch, she still didn't understand why I wasn't head over heels in love with Christopher Wilde. I didn't mention that I was _in _love with Chris Wilde.

He really was two different people at times, Chris Wilde, the man I loved, than Christopher Wilde, the man million's loved. That man keep a fairly clean low key life, but tended to fight with the paparazzi if they messed with him or somebody he loved. Chris was a messy, passionate, sometimes impulsive man.

I reassured Danni that I didn't want to go, I told her tickets where to much, I hoped I didn't run into her at the show, but I figured I wouldn't. I'd just say I won the passes at a special event.

"I hate talking about the concert when you can't go," Danni said.

"Oh, don't worry about Jess, she'll watch it or something," Mary said as she came and set down next to us. "In the mean time I'll enjoy the passes I won."

"You got backstage passes?"

That launched Danni into a new round of chatter. I listened while secretly texting Chris. He was being grilled by my parents about everything that happened in Japan. I wished him luck and told him I couldn't wait to see him after school.

Tonight was the night of the concert, Sara, Mary and I rode with the guys to Grand Rapids. The boys where in a joking mode, we all where laughing, Chris had gotten us a limo for the concert. It was going to be a good night.

Fan's where lined up out side the arena, already trying to get in to a concert that hadn't had a sound check yet. I saw a few people I knew from school, Danni was wearing a 'Kiss Me, Christopher Wilde' shirt, we laughed at that, but I knew I'd been right about not telling her about Chris.

The green room was stocked with lot's of food, including junky food, which I loved. The food was for Chris and his guest and the crew, bottles of water where there, along with soda. This green room was by far my favorite.

Then it was concert time, I walked with Chris to the tunnel that would allow him to pop out of the stage, he gave me a kiss and got positioned.

"I love you, Olsen," he said.

"I love you, Wilde," I said and he started his way up to the stage, I walked back to the green room.

The concert went well, he'd gotten called back for a second encore. I watched him from the wing of the stage on the second one, he'd sung 'What You Mean to Me', a song he said was about us. He said his final goodbye's and came back, he wrapped his arm around me and we walked back to his dressing room.

We walked in on Stubby and Sara kissing, and I don't mean an innocent kiss, this was one that was powerful and passionate, and Stubby's shirt was off.

I coughed, they looked up, Sara blushed. Then waved her hand in front of me.

"We're engaged," Sara said, on her ring finger was a diamond ring. It was cut in the shape of a heart and a gold band. I hugged Sara. I couldn't believe she was engaged.

Sara and I went to the restroom, she didn't want to leave me, she told me about how it had happened, it came as a total surprise to her, the words had just fallen out of Stubby's mouth, she said. I couldn't even enjoy the restroom in peace, Sara talked the whole time, but I was really happy for her, she'd finally found that special person.

She was still chattering when I walked back into Chris's dressing room, but she shut up and my heart dropped to the floor, somebody with blond hair was kissing Chris and he wasn't struggling to get out of it. I ran out of the room, past Stubby, past the security guards, past Mary, past the fan's, I heard my name a few times and finally found a friend from school who offered to give me a ride home.

That hour trip was the longest I'd ever had, I keep seeing Chris kissing that blond and liking it. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Sara tried to talk to me, Chris and Stubby both tried to talk to me, I wouldn't have it, Chris ended up having to get a hotel. The only thing I did that weekend was listen to my iPod. The only thing I had to say to Christopher was that he could have his ring back. Which I threw at him.

Monday at school was horrible, I found out who had kissed Christopher. Danni had managed to sneak into his dressing room and had attacked him, she claimed he wiggled so much, she took that as he was enjoying the kiss, I had to be excused from the conversation, I ended up getting sick after that and had to go home. Stubby came and picked me up. Stubby didn't try to talk to me about what had happened, nor did I bring it up, I knew he'd seen the kiss, he knew why I was upset.

Prom came, I didn't go, I couldn't. Christopher showed up at the house to take me, I locked my door and yelled at him to leave me alone. He did. He left me alone, for along time.

Sara and Stubby's wedding was set for August 2nd, than she'd be moving out to Hollywood with him, I was moving into the dorms at the film school out there. I just had to get through my high school graduation.

Mom and dad had a party for Sara and I, I plastered a smile on my face and faked having a good time. I received a card from Christopher, I opened it, it said how he was sorry and that I could call him, anytime, he'd pick up, we needed to talk about what had happened. Taped to the inside of the card was my ring. I pocketed it, promising to throw it down the drain later.

I didn't, I put it in my jewelry box, and forgot about it.

"Jessica Olsen," I snapped out of my thoughts as my principal called my name, I walked across the stage and received my diploma. I heard cheers as I accepted it, then I heard the same cheers as Sara got hers.

I attended the graduation party that the school was having that night with Sara and Stubby, who'd flown in for the ceremony, he didn't speak of Christopher. I saw Danni, who was still talking about that kiss she'd gotten from Christopher Wilde. I'd heard it enough time's. I was tired of hearing about it. I marched up to her, Stubby and Sara right behind me.

"How dare you, how dare you keep talking about that damn kiss, it's been a week. Has he called you? Has he in any way tried to contact you so that you could have a date?"

"Well no, but he's busy with his tour, I totally understand.."

"What about his girlfriend," I said, Mary had come over, in fact, most of the class was there. "What about the girl in his life, the one who was promised to him, did you think about how she felt?"

"He didn't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, he did, everybody at this school with the exception of you, knew who he was dating, who I was dating. That's right, Christopher Wilde was my boyfriend, up until you kissed him and broke my heart."

I walked away, demanding the keys to the car, Mary left with me. We went to get some food from the diner. We didn't talk much, I just let tears slip from my eyes. I was still in love with Chris, and I don't think I'd ever get over him.

"Sara, you look perfect, Stubby's going to die when he see's you," I said. It was the day of her wedding, my heart should have been more into it, but it was breaking because in just a few moment's time I'd see Christopher for the first time in over three months. We'd never talked about what had happened, yet today I'd be required to talk and be social with him, he was the best man, I was the maid of honor.

"Jess, just talk to him, he's been a train wreck since you left him. I saw what happened after you left, he pushed Danni off and ran after you, but he couldn't find you."

I shook my head, I couldn't talk to him, the hurt was still to new, the pain that I couldn't trust Christopher, it was all to hard for me.

"He was at graduation, did you know that, he was hiding under a disguise. Grandpa's old hat, and sunglasses. He was there for you, even though you'd torn his heart in pieces, he still came to see you. Jess, you really need to think about what he mean's to you. He love's you and you love him, I know it."

"Time to line up girls," dad said as he came in to get Sara, I gulped as Sara squeezed my hand.

Tara, one of Sara's friends was first to start walking, than came Macy, than me, I started with my left foot, slowly, I commanded myself, I tried to look down, but I ended up searching for him, there he was standing next to Stubby in a tux. He looked like he hadn't sleep in the last twenty four hours, Stubby on the other hand looked well refreshed, he smiled at me and I smiled back as I took my spot.

Sara reached the front and was handed off by our father, he wiped a tear away. To him this signaled the loss of both of his girls, we where both leaving home shortly, Sara today, she and Stubby where heading to the Bahamas' for a two week honeymoon before school started, I was leaving in a few weeks for Hollywood and film school.

"I do," Sara said, I'd been that lost in my thoughts, that I'd miss the first bit of the ceremony.

"I do," Stubby said, with that, the minister pronounced them husband and wife and Stubby kissed Sara. I clapped as he did, giving my best wolf whistle, something I'd told Sara years ago I was going to do at her wedding. Of course I hadn't thought I'd been nursing my own broken heart.

Sara turned to me to get her bouquet, I gave her a quick hug. Then they started down the aisle, Christopher extended his arm and I took it, not wanting to ruin this night.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Shut up, we are here for Stubby and Sara, not to hash over old memories."

He shut up, for a few anyways, until we where down the aisle and then he pulled me into the ladies room.

"Jessica, don't tell me to shut up, I fucked up, you saw another girl kissing me, I hated every second of it, I thought of you the whole time. I tried to break the kiss off, but she was strong."

His eyes bore into mine, or tired, I wasn't looking at his face, my eyes where on the floor, and he didn't like that. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"I love you, Jessica Olsen, it's always been you, never that blond bimbo who kissed me, you Jess, always," with that he crashed his lips down on mine. I stood frozen for a second then I wrapped my arms around his neck while he picked me up and set me on the sink. He broke it. "Damn, if this wasn't a church, I'd have my wild ways with you."

"I'm still upset at you. And no song can fix that."

"I'm not that cheesy anymore. I understand you're upset, would it be better if I found a man out there for you to kiss so we could each be upset at each other?"

"No, I should have talked to you before now, I should have believed in the love we felt. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Can we work past this, I was never mad at you. I love you, Jess, can we work past this?"

"I think so, now kiss me." He did and we where interrupted by the bride.

"Guy's are you done, cause I can't keep the party goers much longer from the rest room." She ducked back out.

"I paid Stubby and Sara to guard the bathroom while we talked. Now, were where we?" He kissed me again, and again and again. Finally I fixed my hair and we walked out hand in hand, Sara and Stubby applauded. The girls all sighed, Christopher Wilde was off the market once again.

Chris didn't let go of me once during the reception. We had to rearrange the seats, Chris was originally suppose to sit by Stubby, but he refused to be two people away from me, so Stubby and Sara scooted down one and Chris was between me and Macy. I was up first for toast.

"Sara, I'm so proud to be your baby sister, you've taught me so much over the last few years. I know I haven't been the best sister, my attitude has been pretty sucky over the last few months, but I'm proud of you today. Stubby, treat her well, cause she's really one in a million, and there aren't many girls like her."

I sat down and it was Chris's turn.

"Stub, we've been friends since kindergarten, I've watched you go between girls, but as soon as you saw Sara, you knew she was the one. I'm really glad that you found each other, and I'm really glad that with you finding Sara, it lead me back to Jess, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you are allowing me to do today."

I wondered what he meant, than I knew as soon as he dropped to one knee. I blinked rapidly.

"Jessica Olsen, I love you and I've already asked you're parents. So, will you marry me?"

I nodded and he opened the ring box, but it was empty.

"Missing something?" Sara asked, she held out my ring. "Chris, you don't know what I went through to get this ring."

Chris took the ring and slid it on my finger. He stood up pulling me up and we kissed. Then the dancing began, Sara insisted we share in the first dance, which we did, than Chris and Stubby sang a few songs, than Chris and I bowed out for the rest of the evening, going back to his hotel room.

He'd snagged some champagne and things where amazing that night. Sara sent me a text.

_Oh, my little sister, I'm so proud of you, but if you interrupt my honeymoon, I swear there will be fireworks when we get back to Hollywood with you. Oh, Chris and Stubby are now living together, so guess I'm living with you as well. That is if you are moving into Chris's. Love you, oh and enjoy your night, I managed to get mom and dad okay with you sneaking off with your fiancée. They will be a lot more lenient on you now that your engaged. Love you again._

I smiled, I text her back, telling her that things where amazing, but we couldn't wait until our wedding night, I knew she knew what I meant. My life was perfect.

"Hey, you," I said to Chris as he walked in. "CJ asleep?"

Christopher Jr. was our first child, he was starting kindergarten tomorrow. I couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. Sara and Stubby's first born was starting tomorrow as well.

Chris and I had been married just three months after he'd proposed, during my Thanksgiving break, we couldn't wait much longer, That had been five years ago. I'd finished film school and was working with Chris as his director for his music video's.

Chris was now 23 and I was turning 21 in a few days. We where having a big birthday party for me, but I wouldn't be drinking.

I sat my laptop on the floor as Chris set down on the bed, putting his hand on my protruding belly, which held our second child, a little girl we wanted to name Barbara Sherry after our mother's. He rubbed the mound and I moaned, I'd been so sore and I was having a few cramps. I was just waiting for the contractions to be seven to five minutes apart before I told Chris I was in labor, I'd already put everybody else on red alert. Mom and dad where now living out here with us, they had a place not to far from grandma and Howard.

"I love you, Jess Wilde."

"I love you, too, Chris Wilde, and I can't believe that I was the one to get you, everyday, I- ow," I said as a contraction ripped through me, seven minutes after the first one. "Chris, we need to go to the hospital."

I smiled as Chris started grabbing everything, then got in the car and started driving off, while I was still in the house, I smiled, he'd done this when CJ had been born. Give him a few moments and he'd notice I wasn't in the car, Chris's car pulled back into the drive, he'd finally realized I wasn't in the car, I waddled down to the car.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. I smiled as another contraction ripped through me. I added another thing to my list of qualities that the real Chris Wilde had. Forgetfulness.


End file.
